


Late to the Party

by Lexilindale35



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: It was Rhysand and his damn need to throw a ball every other month. Tonight we were celebrating him and Feyre's anniversary. Which meant the boys were kept away from the girls. For an entire day and night we were all mateless and it had rubbed me the wrong way. I missed my Cassian.
He was my home. It felt like I hadn't truly been living, as if life hadn't made sense until I found him.
(The one where Nesta and Cassian are late to the party. For Smutty Reasons)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Late to the party by Kacey Musgraves.  
> I loved writing this little fluffy/smutty piece about my favorites.  
> Thanks for all the love =)

I never thought my life would settle this way. But somehow I fell into a life I never saw myself wanting. I mated and married a man who was amazing, worth more than all the others in this land. His ring sparkled on my finger in the dim light. Ten years together and I still couldn't get enough.

You would think by now we could handle spending a few hours without each other. And yet whenever he was away I missed him. I understood he had to work, but this time it wasn’t his job that took him away. It was the high lord that forced us to spend a night apart.

It was Rhysand and his damn need to throw a ball every other month. Tonight we were celebrating him and Feyre's anniversary. Which meant the boys were kept away from the girls. For an entire day and night we were all mateless and it had rubbed me the wrong way. I missed my Cassian.

He was my home. It felt like I hadn't truly been living, as if life hadn't made sense until I found him.

I shivered in my robe, running my hand through my hair. I was excited to see my sister and her mate celebrate, but spending time away from my mate was hard. I never knew one person could become so important. I never realized I would let him play such a big part.

Last night I woke up searching for him. Instead I found an empty bed and so I held his pillow. It still smelled of him, sandalwood and rain. It wasn't the same, but I fell back asleep a little easier while holding it.

Ten years together and I still feared losing him. Maybe it was the wars that were fought after I was made, or watching his wings heal painfully slow that made me worry. Either way I knew a decade couldn't lessen my fears. So falling asleep without him was hard.

But he was there. He always touched the bond, promising me he was okay. Promising me that he would come back to me. Without that bond in my soul I would've gone crazy. I never worried as a human. You would think immortality wouldn't change that. But I worried about my Cassian. I worried about the people I loved.

It wasn't because I had been remade. It was because Cassian broke down my walls. Cassian broke every barrier I had ever built to keep people out. Now I was a girl I always wished to be, someone who could feel. Someone who could care about her sisters, her husband, and know that it wasn't one sided.

Cassian opened my heart. My life had been so lonely before him.

"Are you still getting ready?" Cassian opened my door as I finished brushing out my hair. I jumped slightly as his raised voice.

But I couldn't help the calm that rushed over me now that he was back.

I smiled, "I take far longer than you do to look this pretty," I stood up and met him in the middle of the room. We had been apart for more than twenty four hours and I had craved his touch. I missed his scent.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt myself finally relax, "I missed you too love," he murmured in my ear. 

I kissed his jaw, "I didn't say I missed you."

He laughed, his arms tightening around me, "I thought it was implied."

He didn't let me answer. He pulled my face to his and kissed me hard, letting me know just how much he had missed falling asleep beside me. Stupid Rhysand and his traditions. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. The ties on my robe started to loosen, Cassian's hand snaked underneath the fabric. My body shivered as his fingers tickled along my stomach, his fingers dancing along the swell of my breast.

"Gods I love you," I whispered as my eyes closed. 

He growled against my mouth, "let's just forget the party," he whispered as his hand fell to my hips and held me, "no one will miss us."

I shook my head and found some strength to pull away, "no. Feyre will come looking for us and never let me live it down," his smile was hard to resist, "but keep me company while I get dressed."

Cassian fell into the seat I left as I walked into my closet. He looked far too handsome in his clothes. His dark hair was smoothed back, his dress shirt was tucked into his dark black pants. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. My knees went weak whenever he did that. I couldn't stop staring at the swirls of his tattoo, visible because he refused to button the last two buttons at his throat.

And he wasn't wearing a tie.

I pulled my dress off the rack, it was a deep emerald green. Cassian said he loved that color on me. It was knee length, a slit on the side that made the fabric sway with my movements. But my favorite part was the laced back. There were little jewels sewn into the mesh back of the gown.

I slipped it on over my head as I heard Cassian huff.

"Your sister just sent us a magical letter," he laughed, "where are you guys? I know Cassian is with you."

I smiled, "tell her I'm getting dressed," I fixed the waistline, making sure it was completely smoothed down before even thinking about stepping out into the room to show my mate. I couldn't wait to watch his jaw drop. I couldn't wait to see the lust in his eyes.

His laughter carried, "she just sent back, if you two are late I will let the Harold announce why."

I smiled, shaking my head, "she would too."

"I'm going to write back: Nesta says that's fine, because then everyone will know just how big my wingspan is."

"You better sign your name," I giggled, "she might think it's another one of my lovers."

When there was no response, I looked at my reflection one last time. Everything looked in place and I turned to show him. But before I could walk out I ran into his bulky frame.

"Other lovers huh?" He whispered against my mouth, "I better never run into any of them. Because I'll crush their bones."

I giggled as his arms slipped around my waist, "trust me. There are no others. I can barely handle you," I kissed him softly, his fingers grasping my hips tightly.

I pushed his chest, "go back out. I wanted to surprise you with my dress."

Cassian huffed a breath and then walked back out. I waited a moment and then walked out after him. His mouth fell open as his eyes took me in. His eyes ran down my body slowly, as if he had never seen or touched every part of me. I smiled, loving the affect I had on him. He still looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he stood up and met me by the closet door, "too beautiful for a simple anniversary party."

His hand cupped my cheek as he pulled me in. I giggled as his other arm wound around my waist. He kissed me hard, both our bodies in need of the other.

"I love you," I whispered softly against his mouth, "I can't wait until it's our anniversary party."

He smiled, his mouth working with mine. He stepped forward, pushing me up against the door. His hand slid down my side, the dress hugged every curve he knew by heart now. Still his touch sent a fire down my spine, it hit home in my soul.

For a second I forgot about the party, about everything else. It was so easy to forget when he was touching me like this. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hand coming back up to cup my chest. Gods those hands, they always knew what they were doing. Cassian smirked through the bond.

He knew what he was doing to me.

"Cassian," I whispered his name as he kept touching me, his lips sucking on my collar bone, "we're going to be late."

He laughed, it vibrated against my skin, "late for what love?"

I let out a huff as his finger slid down the dress. He pushed the skirt aside and I gasped as his finger moved across my underwear. My hands grabbed his shoulders as I steadied myself. I didn't have a response as I let out a moan as he kept touching me, my skirt bunching at the waist.

I let out a loud whimper as he pushed aside the fabric and touched me. My mouth fell open and my eyes grew wide. Cassian pushed me against the wall, one arm supporting most of my weight. My heart pounded inside my chest, ten years and his touch still undid me this way.

"Nesta," he whispered my name as his eyes found mine, "I missed you sweetheart."

I smiled as his finger sent shivers down my spine. I gasped as my body shivered and then leaned forward to catch his mouth in mine. I pulled away, "I might have missed you too, brute."

He laughed. Gods that was one of my favorite sounds, Cassian's laughter. It pulled me from my darkest days. It helped me heal in ways I never thought possible. Because he could still laugh, he could still love, even after everything he had been through.

My finger nails dug into his big arms, "Cassian," my legs were shaking as his finger continued their lazy strokes, "gods Cassian."

He laughed against my neck, "tell me what you want Nesta."

I whined slightly as my legs fell open wider for him, "you know what I want," I growled as I kissed the crook of his neck. This time he groaned as I bit down.

His hands twitched and then he slipped both fingers inside of me and I gasped. My eyes snapped shut as he pushed harder and harder, my legs barely supporting me anymore. I wasn't sure when he picked me up, but it was a relief when he did. My back arched. My hips meeting his fingers with each thrust.

"Yes. There... fuck Cassian," he held me steady, my fingers still digging into his skin. My voice was anything but quiet as he slowly built the pressure in my stomach.

He kissed me hard, his breathing as ragged as mine, "I love watching you fall apart, love. Especially by my fingers."

I gasped as he curled them both, hitting the perfect spot. My vision went white as he hit it again and again, my toes curling. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I fell apart. I cursed again loudly, Cassian's name falling off my lips like a prayer.

My mouth fell open as his lips pressed against my chest and then, right above the neckline he pressed his teeth into the soft skin. I gasped arching my back as the pain added to my pleasure and it rolled down my spine. I was going to kill him, because he pressed harder, no doubt leaving a mark as he kept twisting his fingers.

My high shattered through me as my body stilled. Cassian held me tightly, kissing me softly, letting me settle before pulling his fingers away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure he still held me close as he finished what he had started.

"Thank you," I whispered breathless.

He laughed, "I spent twenty four hours away from you. There hasn't been a night in the last ten years where I haven't made you scream my name. I had to make up for it," he kissed me once more, my dress was wrinkled at the waist.

It fell back down to my knees and Cassian's eyes traveled down again. I knew he would love this dress. That's why I didn't even bother trying it on the day Feyre and I found it.

I pressed my hand to his cheek, my legs still slightly shaking as he lowered me back to the ground. I couldn't stop staring at this man who was my mate. This beautiful man who truly loved me, he loved all the broken pieces of my soul. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

I didn't deserve him.

"We should get going," I whispered against his lips, “we're already well past late now."

"Let's just not go," he pulled at the strap of my gown. His mouth hot against my skin. 

"I want them all to see us," I giggled as his hands tightened against my hips. Gods above I loved this man. I couldn't believe he was my mate, "I want them all to know you belong to me."

He smiled as his hand traveled up to cup my face, "I love you. Trust me they all know who I belong to."

He smiled as another tremor of pleasure rushed through me. Cassian couldn't stop watching as my high finally subsided. He looked more than proud of himself for making me scream with just his fingers.

I kissed him again, my entire body angling towards him. His hips touched mine as he pushed me back up against the wall. He pulled back far enough that I saw the bite mark as I looked down.

"Cassian," I wasn't laughing. Anger flickered in my eyes and then traveled down the bond, "I can't cover this up. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I want everyone to know you're mine," he whispered against my neck. I pushed him back, straightening out my dress and heaving a sigh.

I glared at him, "you rutting idiot. Gods we're so late."

I pushed him away, but he held on tighter. He whispered softly as he pressed a kiss against my cheek, "well to be fair I'll let you bite me too."

My eyes flashed with more anger as I pushed him away, "you wouldn't like where I chose to bite you."

I looked down at his pants and then finished fixing my dress. Cassian laughed as I stepped into my shoes and glanced at the time. We were well beyond late now. Our arrival would be noticed by everyone, the high lord and lady included. I didn't have time to even consider trying to conceal the mark with makeup.

Cassian tried to grab my hand as I adjusted the neckline of my dress, covering up some of the mark. The worst of it anyways. I shot him an angry look as I snatched my hand away and opened the door.

"You can explain to everyone why we're late," I snapped as we walked down the empty hallway. I could hear the music swell below us.

"Nesta I'm sorry I got carried away," he fumbled over his words. If there was one thing I loved more than anything it was nervous Cassian. It was one of the reasons why I gave him the silent treatment.

I didn't say anything as we go to the big doors that led to the party. The guards nodded, one of them looked towards my chest. I would've blushed if Cassian didn't realize how big of a mistake he had made in that very moment. Because he growled a warning, the guard snapping his attention back up towards the hallway.

I smiled sweetly, "I guess you're rethinking that love bite, huh?"

I pulled the doors open and the horn blew loudly, "lady Nesta and Commander Cassian have arrived."

All heads turned towards us. Rhysand and Feyre smiled as they turned to greet us. Until Feyre's eyes snuck down my chest. Her husband stifled a laugh as we walked towards their table where our empty seats were waiting for us.

"Nesta," Azriel greeted, trying not to laugh.

"I would ask what took you so long, but I can see. You got caught up," Feyre laughed as I glared at her. Cassian all but fell into the seat beside me.

Rhysand wiggled his eyebrows, "i see my brother couldn't even handle twenty four hours on his own."

I rolled my eyes, "I got tied up changing. You guys are dogs. Now is the food coming because I'm starving."

Cassian laughed, "you always are afterwards."

I shot him another angry glare, "probably because I'm still not satisfied."

The table fell silent. After a moment Azriel coughed and Feyre tried to hide her laughter in Rhysand's shoulder. Cassian shook his head, leaning in close.

"You weren't satisfied huh? I'm pretty sure your screams beg to differ," he kissed my cheek as I blushed even deeper, his finger running along the top of my dress, "or need I remind you of that later tonight?"

I let out a slow breath. Two could play this game. I smiled at me, letting my hand fall onto his thigh. Everyone turned their attention back to the conversation that had started before we arrived. I ran my finger lightly over his pant leg.

"What are you -" he stopped as my hand stilled against the inner part of his thigh. I smiled wickedly as he sucked in a breath.

I kept my fingers running lightly over his groin, watching in delight as his hands anchored themselves on the edge of the table. He was trying so hard not to make a sound that he stopped breathing all together.

His dark eyes flashed towards me and I bit my lip. The tips of my fingers played with his zipper. His muscles strained as he tried not to pounce on me right here in front of everyone. I felt him, through the bond. I felt every ounce of need coursing through him. I wanted to repay him for what he had done for me.

"Nesta," his voice was like air.

I pulled my hand away just as the food arrived, "so Feyre. Are you going to tell us all your big announcement? You never wanted to have a fancy ball for any other anniversary."

Her eyes flashed towards her mate as I heard Cassian sigh loudly. His hand came to rest on my bare thigh. I didn't look at him. I kept my attention on my sister.

"Well I was going to wait until later this evening, but since you were both so late," my cheeks flushed as she fumbled with her napkin, "Rhys and I are expecting."

My heart froze in my chest. My baby sister was pregnant. I smiled. After everything we had been through, the wars and the pain, no one deserved a baby as much as they did. Rhysand had tears in his eyes as he pulled Feyre closer.

"Well then this is a fine celebration. To my future nephew," Cassian smiled brightly as he looked at the couple, "congratulations Rhys."

I leaned into his side, kissing his cheek, "or niece," I whispered into his ear. He smiled, all our play fighting over. Because we were here to celebrate a new life, a life our high lord and lady had created out of the purest love possible.

"Cassian dance with me," I pulled on his hand after our food was eaten and people took to the dance floor. Feyre enjoyed everyone touching her barely there bump, I was convinced it wasn't there. She giggled and took every compliment and congratulations like a pro.

I could see her wearing thin. She shook her head when Rhysand asked her to dance.

Cassian huffed beside me, "Nesta. You know I can't dance."

"I don't care. Just one dance? For me?" I stuck my lower lip out hoping he would cave. Instead he kissed my forehead and pulled me into his side.

"Sorry love. I don't really want to embarrass myself anymore this evening."

I sighed and didn't ask him again. It was a small sacrifice to be made. I wanted to stay beside him, I didn't have to dance. I nodded and then Mor pulled me into the conversation she was having with Azriel about babies. It seemed everyone caught the fever once Feyre made her announcement.

The dinner went on and Cassian and I stayed close. I wasn't upset with him anymore. A few people glanced at my chest, but I let them stare. My mate marked me for everyone to see. A part of the bond actually enjoyed that. There was pride in my eyes when the women stared.

"Nesta," Rhysand put his hand on my shoulder, "would you dance with me?"

I was taken back by his words. I nodded slowly and then took his hand. Cassian squeezed my knee as I left the table. He didn't even flinch when Rhys touched my arm. The mating bond didn't stir because he knew his high lord wasn't going to do anything to me.

The music was lovely as it started. Rhysand put his hand on my waist. Usually it was Azriel who asked me to dance since my mate refused to dance with me. I loved to dance, I always begged Cassian to at least try. But he never wanted to dance, insisting he was terrible and would crush my toes.

I'd take crushed toes if it meant a few minutes spinning around in his arms.

"You know it's been ten years and I swear I've never ever seen my brother as happy as he is now. He smiles more, laughs more. You changed him."

Tears filled my eyes, "we changed each other," I answered, my eyes looking at my mate talking with Feyre at the table, "just as you and my sister did."

As we danced together I still felt slightly guilty. I hadn't been nice to Rhysand in the beginning of my new life. Hell I had been more than horrible to the entire inner circle because I was hell bent on pushing them all away. Somehow, someway they all forgave me. They still took me in and never asked me to apologize for the cruel things I had said.

Feyre was so lucky to have a mate as forgiving and kind as Rhysand. He took us all in when his mate was taken to another court. He never questioned us as his family. 

"Thank you," I whispered softly, "for taking me in all those years ago. For caring about me even when I was horrible to you and everyone else."

Rhysand smiled, "it's okay Nesta. It's all forgiven. I love you like my own sister because you're my mates sister. And because you make my brother so happy."

I wiped away a tear, Cassian worried about me from the table. I reassured him I was okay through our bond. I smiled at my high lord, "I just never apologized. And never said thank you. Cassian is the best thing I never wanted. You've all become the family I never knew I needed. So thank you."

Rhysand kissed my cheek, "you two are good for each other. Your fire is equal to his."

I didn't miss how his eyes glanced down at my chest.

I rolled my eyes, "you mean his immaturity. I was so angry when he bit me."

Rhysand laughed, "he likes everyone to know how much he loves you. A mate likes to claim his own. He claims you more often than others because of his unfortunate childhood."

The music swelled and we resumed to dancing together in silence. Still I knew Rhysand was more than okay with where we stood with each other. He was my high lord, but also my brother. I breathed a sigh then as Rhysand stopped twirling me. Cassian stood beside his brother smiling.

He looked bashful, his cheek blushed a shade of pink. Cassian was stubborn about one thing, that he didn't dance. But he still held my gaze, "may I cut in?"

My heart jumped into my throat. Rhysand handed me back to my husband smiling as he gave me a wink. My pulse went crazy as Cassian pulled me into his arms, the music swelling around us. My mate put his hand on my waist and laced our fingers together. Slowly he stepped forward, my feet moving as he pushed me around the floor.

Tears were in my eyes as I kept staring at him, waiting for this moment to dissolve. Ten years together and he could still surprise me. He could still make my heart find another reason to fall so deeply in love.

After a moment I cleared my throat, "I thought you big bad warriors didn't dance?"

He kissed me softly, "I decided I could at least try to dance. For you."

I smiled as he twirled me around and I couldn't believe I had him in my life. He was mine and I would always be his. Nothing could change that, not even death. I smiled at him and then leaned in, kissing him the way he had kissed me earlier in our room.

"I love you brute."

"I love you too sweetheart."


End file.
